A combined liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry (LC-MS) instrument which employs laser vaporization and molecular beam techniques will be applied to problems in nucleic acid chemistry. The instrument will be used for the identification and quantitative analysis of nucleosides in enzymatic hyrolysates of transfer ribonucleic acid.